


Back from The Empty

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: When Castiel suddenly appears in the bunker, Sam wants to know what happened. Dean has other priorities.Alternative version of Castiel's return from The Empty.





	Back from The Empty

Castiel tumbled to the ground, landing in the middle of a floor. He heard an exclamation and felt large hands help him stand up. ‘Holy shit, Cas, is that you?’ Castiel looked around, trying to get his bearings, and realised he was in the war room of the Men of Letters bunker. Moving his eyes further up, his face relaxed into a smile.

‘Hi Sam.’

‘Oh my god, Cas! How did you get here? What happened to you? We thought you were dead! We gave you a hunter’s funeral!’ Castiel shook his head to clear it.

‘You should test me. To be safe.’

‘Oh. Yeah, sure.’ Sam ran over to the table and grabbed a silver flask. Castiel took it and swallowed the salted holy water; he grimaced at the taste but had no reactions that worried Sam, who took the flask back and enveloped Cas in a bear hug. ‘Dean!’ Sam called out, and a minute later his brother came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel.

‘What’s up? Dinner’s almost-‘ Dean froze, dropping the towel and his jaw as he saw Castiel, and then quickly closing the distance between them.

 ‘Hello Dean,’ Cas said softly.

‘Cas,’ Dean said in a choked voice, pulling Cas into a tight embrace, one hand at the back of Cas’s neck. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist just as firmly, as if holding on for dear life. Dean pulled back slightly and leaned their foreheads together. ‘Cas,’ he mumbled again. ‘Is it really you?’

‘I did the tests,’ Sam said. ‘I was just asking Cas what happened and where he came from.’ Dean hadn’t moved, but now he shook his head.

 ‘Tomorrow. Tomorrow.’ He released Cas only to grab his hand, and begin pulling him out of the room.

‘Dean, don’t you think we should-‘

‘I said tomorrow, Sam,’ Dean cut him off firmly, and dragged Cas away towards the bedroom wing.

‘What the hell?’ Sam asked the now-empty room, confused about what had just happened. Dean and Cas did always have a more profound bond, so maybe there was some greater effect on Dean of Cas suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He went to the kitchen where Dean had been making soup for dinner. He switched off the stove and made some coffee, drinking his before taking two cups out to the war room. They hadn’t come back there, and weren’t in any other common area of the bunker, so Sam assumed that they had gone to get Cas settled in his old room. He was about to knock on that door when he heard something from Dean’s room.

Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump. It sounded suspiciously like a headboard hitting the wall in a rhythmic-

Oh. _OH_.

‘Oh fuck, Cas, yes!’ came Dean’s muffled cry from behind the door, as if he’d been trying to be quiet but couldn’t manage it any longer. The thumping noise was even faster now, and Castiel’s gravelly moans now joined Dean’s increasingly frantic cries.

Blushing furiously, Sam hurried back to the kitchen, abandoning the coffees and trying desperately to block out horrifying images that attacked his mind to go with the noises that he’d really prefer to forget. A quick Google confirmed that there was no such thing as brain bleach, so he spent the rest of the evening working. He ate dinner with Jack when it became clear that Dean and Castiel weren’t going to join them, and tried to prepare him to meet the angel- or possibly human, Sam hadn’t had time to check- he thought of as his father.

The next morning, Sam awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee wafting from the kitchen. Cas and Dean were sitting close to each other at the table, grinning in the idiotic way of people who got lucky the night before- and possibly that morning, for that matter.

‘Morning guys,’ Sam said with a yawn.

‘Mornin’ Sammy,’ Dean said cheerfully as he wolfed down a large bite of eggs.

‘Good morning Sam. I’m sorry I didn’t greet you properly yesterday, or give you an explanation of my sudden appearance.’

‘It’s ok, Dean didn’t really give you a chance. I’m just glad you’re back. We’ve missed you. Dean especially,’ he added, testing the waters. Dean blushed and Cas smiled at him fondly.

‘I did get that impression,’ Cas agreed. ‘I missed you both as well.’

‘Dean especially?’ Sam asked with a smile. Castiel just grinned, eyes never leaving Dean’s face. The latter was giving his breakfast much more attention than it required, his cheeks pink, but he was still smiling. ‘Uh, so anyway, I put together a report of what’s been going while you were away, and when you’re ready I can ask Jack to join us. I’ve left the report on the table in the library.’

‘Thank you, Sam. I think I’ll go look at it now.’ He stood and touched Dean’s houlder. ‘Thank you for breakfast Dean.’ Dean placed his hand on top of Castiel’s and squeezed it affectionately.

Sam waited until Castiel’s footsteps had faded before prodding Dean with his foot. ‘So. You and Cas.’

‘Yep.’

‘That’s it? Yep?’

‘What else do you want me to say?’

‘How long has this been a thing? Cas isn’t exactly your usual type.’ Dean shrugged.

‘I don’t know, kind of since ever really. I’ve just always been in denial or too chickenshit to do anything about it. Jesus, I kept his stupid trenchcoat in the trunk of every car we drove during the leviathan thing, what did you think that was about?’

‘I didn’t want to mention it., but I did wonder.’

‘So does this bother you?’

‘What?’

‘Me and Cas.’

‘Why would it bother me? I totally ship Destiel.’ Dean rolled his eyes.

Bitch.’

‘Jerk.’


End file.
